Aspect System
Aspects Aspects are are words or phrases that describe something unique about whatever they’re attached to. Through the use of Fate Points, one can invoke specific aspects, granting them an advantage in certain situations. This can mean giving more credence to an action your character has taken or giving more credence to something they might deal with. Situation Aspects These are aspects that are attached to the environment and only exist for a specific scene. These aspects have more to do with the immediate area that your character may find themselves in, dealing parts of the area, obstacles, positioning, the mood, or contextual details such as civilian mood. Not all situation aspects can be used by everyone and whoever’s controlling the event has final say on who can invoke what. Character Aspects These aspects should describe something unique about your character that can be used to help or hinder them in certain situations. They can be about their personality, skills, background, important features, relationships, goals, or whatever you choose. What’s important about character aspects is that these don’t just have an effect on your character because someone activates one. These should be things that remain true of your character at all times, so consider them reminders of how you should be role playing. Consequences Consequences are similar to Character Aspects, but function quite differently. Consequences are the result of a poor choice a player has taken, resulting in a moderator being asked and agreeing to apply one to their character. Consequences are both temporary and inherently negative, meaning a player cannot purposefully invoke them. Consequences can be considered weak points that a moderator or whomever is running a scenario can poke at to give your character a somewhat harder time dealing with a situation. Consequences don’t cost any Fate Points. Compels Much like Consequences, Compels can only be used by whomever is in charge. Compels are unique in that they can not only be activated on any person or thing within a scene, but they can be made up on the spot and activated at the same time. Compels are always negative, causing some sort of of harm or complication in a scenario. Note When making use of any aspect, both the use and intent must be clear and obvious to all parties. If you feel someone's use was used incorrectly, feel free to ask for clarifications or contact a moderator. Examples In order to write a good character aspect, it needs to be both clear in meaning while also having positives and negatives that could be used by anyone. Feel free to make it sound poetic, but if this reduces clarity then you’re wasting your time. Below, are some examples. Character Examples Casanova, Bad Boy, Popular Kid, Religious, Greedy, Grow up Poor, Born Warrior, Street, Nose for Trouble, Kleptomaniac, Desire for Combat, Strong Man, Fear of Heights, Tinkerer, Silver Tongued, Vixen, Intense Situation Examples Windy, Moonlit, Dusty, Loud Noises, Dark Alley, Sunny Morning, Slick Road, Heavy Downpour, Freezing Cold, Crime Scene, Low Gravity, Skeptical Townsfolk, Survival Scenario, Anything Goes, Streets Paved with Gold Consequence Examples Dislocated Shoulder, Shell Shocked, Scared of Heights, Broken Leg, Uncontrollable Quirk, Blinded, Deafened, Sick, Bad Luck, Upset Stomach, Bleeding Out, Drugged, Drunk, Coward, Easily Distracted, Scared of the Dark Compel Examples Falling Road Roller, Sudden Disaster, Gone in a Flash, Pushed Back, Penalty Card, In Cuffs, Burning Building, Mother’s Calling, Emergency, Oncoming Traffic, Surprise Punch, Ground Collapse, Lighting Strike, Heart Attack Fate Points Fate Points are the pool of points one uses to invoke an Aspect. Both player characters and those running a scenario have a limited number of fate points to use. Every character starts with a set amount and can earn more as they role play. Player characters, NPCs, and those in charge of a scenario all have their own pool of fate points to spend and gain as they see fit. Types of Spending There are four ways to spend a Fate Point. Each of them with their own purposes. Invoking Invoking an aspect means to use it positively for your character’s benefit. Invoking doesn’t need to be approved beforehand, but it’s use and intended effect does need to be clear for all to interpret. Invoking can not be used to activate a Consequence or Compel, as they are not for player use. Sieging Sieging is the act of activating an aspect for negative purposes. Sieging does not need to be directly harmful to someone in a situation, but it’s effects need to put towards something undesirable. Like Invoking, the intended purpose and effect of a Siege need to be clear for those involved. If you feel there is an issue, contact a moderator. Invigorate There will be times when your character may be unable to make use of their abilities. In those situations, a Fate Point can be spent on Invigorate. To invigorate is to use a Character Aspect on your own character as a means to reaffirm their values or pull themselves together. Once used, your character will gain back five more uses of their abilities. Enervate The opposite of Invigorate, Envervate allows you to activate the Character Aspect of another character to attack their beliefs or views and remove five uses of their abilities from them. Gaining Fate Points As Fate Points are somewhat necessary in making the most of your roleplay experience, being able to acquire them can be quite important. Below are the few ways to gain them: *Aspect System provided by Diablo Doug#0307.